Known lighting systems or lighting apparatus comprise a light source for emitting light, wherein the light is controlled by means of a controller for controlling the light source or by means of electrically switchable elements like passive and active polarizing reflectors and other optical elements, for example, in the case of remote laser lighting systems for converting the laser light into desired converted light. Each of the electrically switchable elements or controllers of the light sources is connected via a wire to a power supply for addressing the electrically switchable elements or controllers of the light sources separately. Thus, excessive wiring is needed to connect all electrically switchable elements or controllers of the light sources to the power supply. This wiring needs a lot of space and limits the flexibility of lighting systems.